Those three words
by AngelWolf95
Summary: Shingyouji is hurt and Misu needs to prove how much he does care before someone comes and takes him away OC briefly


**I do not own Takumi Kun **

It was just like another normal day for Shingyouji he went to his classes then it was his extra-curricular activities and then like always at the end of the day it was time for him to go to the executive room where Misu was sure to be. And as he opened the door to know surprise Misu was there in his normal chair doing whatever he was always doing. He walked up to Misu and sat opposite him where he normally sat and watched him work. "What are you doing here Shingyouji" "Um I always come here" he replied a bit taken back. "Well I don't have time for you today so if you don't mind could you please leave" "Of course Arata San" said Shingyouji as he got up and left with pains in his heart. 'Why does he always treat me like this' thought Shingyouji. But this time the hurt was deep so Shingyouji decided that it was about time he and Misu had some space. Though it will hurt him more he needed time to think things over.

The next morning Shingyouji did all he could to avoid Misu until in the hallway he heard him call his name. Shingyouji quickly turned a corner and out his headphones in to try and make out that he didn't hear Misu calling his name. so with that he kept on walking. Misu saw Shingyouji and tried to call him again but know luck he knew that he didn't have his headphones in to start with so why suddenly put them in. It then dawned on Misu that he might have been a bit too arsh on Shingyouji the day before he did not mean to but he did have masses of work that needed to be completed and having Shingyouji around will just distract Misu more.

Curiuos as to where Shingyouji was going Misu deicided to follow him and to his horror he saw a member of his year group approach Shingyouji. It was no real surprise because many of the other pupils in different years had voiced their interests in the second year, mainly because of the kendo tournament that was held and undoubtedly Shingouji won. Ever since then Misu has had to fight off other predators who wanted their chance to try and still him away from Misu. But of course Misu being the ever protective master that he is was never going to let that happen. Especially to the brat of his year Nao. He was the most spoilt boy Misu had ever met and he was always boosting about getting what he wanted and on more than one occasion he had expressed his interest in the second year.

Misu could see them laughing and just when he was about to walk away he saw something that made his blood boil. Nao had started to move into Shingyouji's personal space which caused Shingyouji to take a step back. Misu did not like the idea of another person making his pet feel uncomfortable so without a moment's hesitation he stalked up to the two. "Please Sempi I have somewhere I need to be" "Oh really and where will that be maybe I could walk you there, and for the last time I request you call me Nao" and with that Nao grabbed Shingyouji's arm only for it to be snatched away from his grasp. Turning around to see who dared to interrupt his smirk dropped from his face when he saw who it was. "Misu its not what it looks like" "Really because form what I see is you making my Shinyouji feel uncomfortable and also putting your hands on him. I will not tell you this again Nao, Shingyouji belongs to me and no none and I mean no one is going to change that. Understand me" And with that Nao ran off because as much as he boosted about he couldn't deny that Misu scarred the crap out of him and if needed be then Gii and Akaike would be involved too. Then his life in the school would be over.

After Nao's sharp exit Misu grabbed Shingyouji's hand and dragged him off somewhere un be known to Shingyouji. Finally reaching their destination Shingyouji looked up to find he was at the green house but he couldn't help but wonder if it was empty as Takumi used it regularly. Once they were inside Misu turned around and saw Shingyouji's face for the first time in more than 24 hours and for Shingyouji that was a record. He didn't expect what he saw when he looked at his pet, there was hurt and confusion there, if that was even possible. He wasn't too sure what to say or how to say it but he knew that he needed to say something because the image of Shingyouji being hurt because of him made Misu feel sick to his stomach.

"Shingyouji what's wrong you have been avoiding me" Misu started off. "Well um yesterday you said you didn't have time so I thought I'd give you time. Time away from me" Shingyouji said looking down at his feet. Misu gasped. "Shingyouji what the hell would make you think that I wanted time away from you. I just needed to get my work finished and I didn't want any distractions. You were not the only person I told that but yours was te only time I didn't want to say it but I knew I had to otherwise I would have been up all night" "Oh im so sorry I really didn't mean to" "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty so don't or I will feel it as well"

They stood there and stared for what seemed like ages until it was Shingyouji this time who broke the awkward silence between the two. "Um Arata San can I ask you a question" Misu nodded. "Why was you so rude to Nao Sempi earlier". Misu looked up at Shingyouji and walked forward until his and Shingyouji's faces were centimeters apart. "Because he tried to take something that belonged to me and something I care about too much too loose to someone like him". "Arata San I …" "No don't speak just come here". And with that Misu took Shingyouji in his arms and embraced the younger boy expressing all of his feelings into that but he knew that if he was going to keep the boy he knew he needed to do something very essential. "Shingyouji" "Yes Arata San" Misu leaned down to Shingyouji's ear and whispered very quietly and slowly " I…..LOVE…..YOU"

And with that Shingyouji embraced Misu tighter and Misu responded with the same amount of force if not more. "I love you too Arata San but of course you already knew that" "Yeah your right I did know that but you didn't so I am asking you please let me show you how much I love you" Shingyouji stared at him for a moment before bursting into a smile.

"Okay"

"Okay"

**Let me know what you think xxx **


End file.
